First Met
by Wisely-san
Summary: During a trip to England with Denmark, Iceland met Hong Kong. A little story about Hong Kong and Iceland's first met. Wrote for NottoFuri's birthday.


**Haha ! Happy Birthday _NottoFuri_ ! I hope you'll like this ^^ And I'm glad I manage to get it done for today x) **

**Whatever. This OS took place in the late 19th century ^^**

**Disclamer : I own nothing.**

**It's like a prelude to Hong Kong and Iceland's relationship nowaday... I guess...**

**So. Again. Happy Birthday_ NottoFuri_ ^^**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Fist Met**

**.**

Two men were standing on a ship. The sky was really cloudy and it seemed that a storm was going to explode in no time. Plus the wind which blew harder and harder as the boat approached the coasts. It was the first time that the youngest left the North. This youngest boy looked actually about sixteen years old, but he was far more aged than that. He had beautiful silver hair and big innocent purple eyes. He didn't show a lot of emotion, but in fact he was amazed by this big green country. It was the first time he went in another country, other than his brothers'. I haven't say it, but, this teenager was a Country, Iceland. He was accompanied by a spiky haired blonde man who smiled with all of his teeth to the Icelandic boy. This man was Denmark, the one who took care of Iceland.

I'm sure you wonder where they were going. It's just a country known in all the world. A green large land who had conquered the seas and oceans. I guess you know where they were going to, now.

_"In two hours we'll be in a warm house Icey !"_ the Dane screamed.

The only reaction he get was a glare from the silver haired boy. He seemed really annoyed by the other. It was understandable. After a few weeks of journey with a loud Dane, how could you not being annoyed ? Even Finland was annoyed by the auto-proclaimed 'King of Northern Europe'.

Suddenly, it started to rain. At first a light rain, but after several minutes, the rain became heavier. Denmark hurried back to the shelters when Iceland stayed in the rain. The boy loved the rain. It remembered him the days back in the past with his brother. When his brother, well he'll never call him like that, found him, it was a rainy day.

But, the rain slowed the boat. The visibility was less and less clear. It was more difficult for the boat's captain to direct the boat at the harbor.

However, this captain seemed accustomed to that kind of stuff. It was like he always directed his boat in the rain. Well, maybe he did. Not that it was really important.

They finally reached the harbor and went down. There was a car which waited for them. Denmark grabbed Iceland's wrist and forced him to follow him. He greeted the driver with a nod and entered the car after pushing Ice in.

The teenage boy looked at the men beside him. Denmark smiled and patted him on the head before saying :

_"Don't worry Ice. I've heard that England have a lot of people at his house. You won't be alone when I'll be speaking with him. 'Kay ? "_

_"I don't care,"_ the silver haired answered.

_"You're so mean !"_ the taller man whined.

_"I guess."_

And with that they fell in the silence for the rest of the trip to England's house.

Even if he didn't show it, Iceland was really stressed. It was the first time he ever met someone else other than his fellow Nordics. It was the first time he was out of Scandinavia too. And, he didn't know if he could speak English. Well, he had learned this language, but he hadn't really spoke it.

_"Ice ! We arrived !"_ the Dane screamed in the Icelandic's ear.

_"Don't need to scream, I'm not deaf,"_ said Ice replied.

_"But Iceee..."_

_"What ?"_

_"You're so mean,"_ Denmark pouted.

They went out of the car and found themselves in front of a large door. It opened and they entered in England's mansion. The two Nordics were in a long hallway. There, a butler were waiting for them. He conducted them into the mansion, through a maze of rooms and corridors. After a few minutes, they arrived in front of England's office.

Denmark knocked at the door, and they waited for someone to answer them.

They didn't waited too long. Soon, a "Come in" was heard, and both came in the office.

There, a blonde man with really thick eyebrows was waiting for them. Behind him was an Asian looking teenager. He had thick eyebrows too, but less than the English man, brown hair and dark eyes.

Denmark and England didn't exchange a word, they just shook hands and then, England spoke to the Icelandic boy who stood behind the tall blonde.

_"Hello Iceland, I'm England. Nice to meet you. Now please, let Hong Kong,"_ he pointed the Asian boy beside him _"show you the house."_

_"Nice to meet you,"_ Iceland replied shyly.

Then, Hong Kong left the room, Iceland just after him. Iceland shut the door after him and followed the other boy.

They walked silently for several minutes. It was uneasy for both of them. Not that they didn't like the silence but it was really awkward, and they didn't understand why.

_"So, Iceland, right ?"_ the Asian asked.

_"Y-Yes."_

_"It's, like, an island in the North."_

_"Well, yes, it is."_

_"I see..."_

_"Well, actually, it's closer to Greenland than to Scandinavia."_

_"And, is it, like, really-"_

_"No, there isn't a lot of ice there."_

_"Oh..."_

And, with that, they continued to walk in silence when they reached the library.

_"Why are we here ?"_ Iceland asked.

_"Well, I must, like, show you the house, so why don't we start with the library ?"_

_"Right, I guess..."_

Together they entered in the library and sat at one of the table in the vast library.

_"So ?"_ Hong Kong asked.

_"So, what ?"_

_"Don't you have, like, questions about me or something ?"_

_"Well... To be honest, you're are Asian, aren't you ?"_

_"Yes, I thing you can, like, tell it by yourself."_

_"So, why are you with England ?"_

_"He took me away from China, like, after the Opium War."_

_"Oh..."_

_"That's not, like, a big deal."_

An awkward silence took up between the two. They didn't know what to say. But, suddenly, Iceland stood up and picked up a book before coming back to sit. The silver haired opened the book and started to read behind a Hong Kong who was amused to see the so cold Icelandic reading with a tiny smile. It was too much for him, he let escape a small chuckle. Ice looked up from his book to see Hong trying to stop his laugh. And when he realized that he laugh because of him, he couldn't help himself but blush furiously.

The silver haired cleared his throat and looked away, blushing.

_"If you have finished to laugh, maybe we could leave,"_ Ice said.

_"It's been a while since I hadn't laughed that much."_

_"Cool for you, but, please, stop making fun of me."_

_"Sorry, but you were so cute."_

_"I'm not cute.."_

_"You are. But what were you reading ?"_

_"A book about puffins,"_ he mumbled.

_"Puffins ?"_

_"Yes, they are birds."_

_"And you, like, like this birds."_

_"Well, yes, you can say so. Actually, I have one."_

_"Whatever, pandas are, like, cuter."_

And with those words, Hong Kong dragged the poor Icelandic after him.

_"Where are we going ?"_

_"Surprise."_

Thereupon, the dark haired didn't let the other boy say anything and they continued to this mysterious place where the Hong Konger wanted to go with the Icelandic.

Hong Kong found that really fun to see how much Iceland's face was cute when he was lost like he was now. He wanted to tease him with that, but not now. In a few minutes he would be able to tease him even more, so he could wait.

When they arrived at their destination, Ice looked at the dark haired boy and opened his mouth to ask why they were here. However, the other didn't let him speak. He placed his lips on the silver haired ones.

_"Stay silent,"_ he ordered to the other who was blushing madly.

_"W-Why-"_

_"Because you're, like, cute. Now close your eyes."_

_"Why ?"_

_"Surprise,"_ Hong Kong said placing his hands on Iceland's eyes.

The shorter boy closed his eyes, still blushing. When he felt the other remove his hands from his eyes, Iceland nearly opened his eyes again, but he heard Hong Kong voice at his ear whispering "Don't open your eyes before I tell you so." And then, nothing. He didn't feel Hong Kong's presence anymore. He wanted to open his eyes, but he thought that he could let his eyes shut for a little longer.

After he few minutes he started to be boring of waiting. But, suddenly he felt someone hugging his waist. That made him open his eyes to look at the person who was hugging him.

_"You opened your eyes before I told you so."_

And with that, Hong Kong, because it was him, kissed him, again. And again he blushed. At that moment, Iceland cursed his pale skin who made his blush even more visible.

_"W-What are you doing ?"_ Iceland asked.

_"Punishing you."_

_"For what ?"_

_"Shh. Now, look at the sky."_

_"Why ? It's dark, I won't see anything."_

_"Just shut up and look at the sky."_

_"But, why ?"_

_"Because if you don't, I kiss you again."_

_"W-What ?"_

_"Shh."_

So, they looked at the night sky in silence. Nothing was heard but the sound of their breathes. Suddenly, the sound of an explosion startled the silver haired who, literally, jumped in Hong Kong's arms. But it was soon followed by a lot of colors. And after very explosion, something like colorful flowers appeared in the night sky.

A smile was printed on Iceland's face. It was the first time he saw something like that. That made the dark haired chuckled again. But, then he kissed Iceland's cheek, making him blush.

_"You're cute."_

_"I'm not."_

_"You are. So, what did you think about that ?"_

_"It was amazing. What was it ?"_

_"Fireworks."_

_"ICEEEEEEEE !"_ someone screamed loudly.

The blushing teenager get out of Hong Kong's grasp to see Denmark waving at him with a big smile.

_"We're going home now !"_

Iceland nodded and started to walk away to rejoin the blonde man. But it wasn't like the other boy was going to let him leave without saying a single word. So he caught Iceland's arm and forced him to turned to face him, and then, he kissed him. When he pulled away, he smirked and whispers in Iceland's ear :

_"I look forward to see you again, Ice."_

And with that, he let go the blushing Icelandic who went by Denmark's side, before the two of them left England to return in the Northern Europe.

Of course, during all the journey to the North, Iceland couldn't remove Hong Kong from his head. A small smile cracked his lips while he watched the sea. But it faded away when Denmark started to tease him.

Whatever, he also looked forward to see him again.

**.**

**End**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**I hope it wasn't that bad... Sorry for the mistakes you can have seen. English isn't my first language... If you have find some mistakes, tell me so, I'll try to correct them.**

**Well... **

**How was it ? I really don't know if I must continued to write in English or just stop and return on the French fandom xD **

**So, please, reviews =3**


End file.
